


Dumb Tattoo

by moonbabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabe/pseuds/moonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where everyone has a unique mark, and when you fall in love the persons mark appears on your body.</p><p>Kei Tsukishima is a normal first year in highschool, and he'd like to stay that way. But thanks to a certain black cat, it doesn't stay that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa! Thanks for showing interest in this fanfiction! I'm a noob so it might be kinda weird ;-;  
> I hope to keep your interest for however long I decide to keep this going c:
> 
> Also: Nekoma will be a lot closer than in the anime/manga because otherwise I'm not sure how I would make this work haha

Kei stared blankly at his tattoo. It resembled a dinosaur, he thought. He blinked and shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. He got ready for school, like every other morning. He grabbed his bag and put on his shoes hastily. He narrowed his eyes and tugged his pant leg lower, covering his mark. He yelled a farewell to his mother and left without another word.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Kei turned around slightly at the voice of his friend. Yamaguchi smiled and ran to catch up to Kei. Kei smiled slightly, uttering a quiet 'hello'. Yamaguchi began rambling about some show he was watching, and Kei fell into a lazy walking rhythm, conversing with his friend. He was content, and nothing was going to change that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 Or so he thought.

Kei stuffed his bag with his books for the journey to the gym. He headed out as he heard the loud racket in the hallway. He adjusted his glasses and groaned inwardly. Shoyo and Kageyama were being loud as always but...there was another person with them. Kei tensed, recognizing the same dark hair and red jacket. He tried to ignore them, but it didn't work out so well.

An orange blur had appeared in front of him and was proceeding to yell to Kageyama and Kuroo. Kei cringed as the two walked towards him. "What do you want?" he asked roughly. Kuroo smired, leaning down into Kei's personal space. He tugged the collar of his shirt down and smirked. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I believe this is yours."

Kei blushed slightly at the sight of the dinosaur tattoo on Kuroo's collar bone. The murmurs of other students began to rise in volume, whispers travelling around the hallway. Kei frowned. He stepped back a bit. "You have to be kidding me." Kuroo straightened up and glanced at the tattoo on his collarbone. "I wish I was." And with that, Kei was running off at breakneck speed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Yamaguchi started. "Kuroo from Nekoma has your dumb dino tattoo on his collarbone?" Kei nodded, his head in his hands. Yama smirked a little. "I guess you have a not-so-secret admirer, Tsukki" Kei looked up and glared, his face red. "I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to have a normal highschool life, maybe have a girlfriend or something. Not some guy from a volleyball team that beat us in a practice match!"

Kei groaned. He had convinced Yamaguchi to lie and say Kei was sick and that he would take him home. Really, they were at Yama's house, where Kei was gushing about his new problem. Yama shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it. The thing is, do you like him back?" Kei sighed and laid on his back. "I...don't know." Yama smiled softly. "Then just think about it. You don't have to be with him, you know." Kei took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
